


French Kiss

by Charlie_Cleaver



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Cleaver/pseuds/Charlie_Cleaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non bisognerebbe mai giocare troppo col proprio inconscio. <br/>Potremmo rimanere sorpresi da noi stessi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Kiss

** French kiss **

_I am warmed by_

_Your friendship_

_Even when you're far away_

_And I'm happy_

_In the knowledge_

_We may never see the day_

 

 

It doesn't matter – Depeche Mode

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Era una festa noiosa e io non mi stavo per nulla divertendo.

Non ricordavo nemmeno il motivo della mia presenza ma alla fine c’ero e non potevo andare via.

Sbuffai, con la consapevolezza di chi non sarebbe riuscito a cavarsela tanto facilmente.  Se sentivo il desiderio di andarmene sapevo perfettamente che per qualche motivo non ci sarei riuscita.

Mi guardai attorno cercando qualche faccia amica perché evidentemente se ero ad una festa dovevo pur conoscere qualcuno. Per essere in un posto del genere, le persone non si erano di certo impegnate nel vestiario e io non ero da meno, a quanto sembrava: jeans, maglione blu. A che razza di festa ero finita?

Fu proprio in quel momento che mi accorsi, tra i diversi invitati, di alcune mie compagne dell’università.

Diamine, non le vedevo da anni!

Rimasi allibita: non avevo nessun motivo di partecipare ad una festa con loro, dopo tanti anni di mancata comunicazione. E ancora una volta osservai i presenti, scambiando qualche forzato accenno di saluto con chi riuscivo a riconoscere.

No. Non poteva essere lei.

Jane Caster era lì?

Oddio, doveva essere un incubo ma di quelli veri.

L’avevo sempre detestata in anni passati: appiccicosa, inopportuna, volgare e non si lavava mai i capelli.

Avevo ancora in mente, come se fosse successo ieri, la sua nauseante presenza in università alle lezioni del corso di Storia della lingua francese.  Immancabilmente si sedeva accanto a me o comunque nelle mie vicinanze e io passavo il resto della lezione a coprirmi il naso con la sciarpa.

Di punto in bianco cambiai la mia direzione, spostandomi da un’altra parte e cercando di non pensare a Jane, concentrandomi quindi su altro. Non avevo la benché minima intenzione di interagire con lei, anche perché sarebbe stata in grado di raccontarmi, nel minimi dettagli, la scopata migliore che avesse mai avuto. Decisamente qualcosa che non mi interessava.

Non sapevo dove fossi di preciso, così ipotizzai di trovarmi nel grande appartamento di qualcuno. Notai solo a quel punto come le luci fossero molto soffuse e i colori prevalenti fossero  un tetro porpora e il nero.

Per essere una festa dovetti ammettere che sembrava più un funerale.

Questa volta sospirai, portandomi una mano al collo e massaggiandolo nervosamente. Volevo solo andare via da quel posto sconosciuto e tornare a casa, specialmente perché non sapere con precisione dove fossi mi rendeva davvero agitata.

Ad un certo punto la mia ricerca finalmente ebbe i suoi frutti perché fu proprio in quel momento che scorsi il viso di Benedict. Finalmente un amico che avrebbe potuto darmi una spiegazione!

Senza rendermene conto sorrisi automaticamente, troppo entusiasta di averlo trovato e lo raggiunsi il più in fretta possibile. Potevo contare sulla sua gentilezza e la sua compagnia, di questo ero assolutamente certa.

Era seduto su una sedia, una di quelle semplici in legno, indossando abiti scuri  quasi come se fosse abbinato alla – mancata – luce della festa. Mi fissava ma senza dire niente, per nulla sorpreso di vedermi. O almeno quella fu la deduzione che diedi alla sua espressione che mi parve sin da subito tranquilla.

« Ben, sono…  sono contenta di vederti.»

Tentennai senza saperne il motivo.

Rimasi a fissarlo e nel frattempo continuavo ad umettarmi le labbra con la speranza di potergli dire altro e, soprattutto, di poter sapere qualcosa di più riguardo quella festa.

Poi con la coda dell’occhio vidi Jane Caster avvicinarsi a me e sbracciarsi nel suo solito modo imbarazzante. Com’era vero che le vecchie abitudini non cambiavano mai.

« Ehi, Sam! Sam! »

Non volevo restare da sola con lei, questo sembrò ovvio anche a Benedict e di fatti lo guardai corrugando le sopracciglia.

Finalmente riuscii a dire qualcosa di  più rispetto a prima . « Ti prego, aiutarmi… » implorai in un quasi sussurro, non potendo andarmene da un momento all’altro per dare inizio ad una patetica fuga ed un altrettanto pietoso inseguimento.

Ormai Jane era arrivata e mancava davvero poco prima che cominciasse uno dei suoi volgari monologhi che non interessavano a nessuno. Specialmente a me.

E i suoi capelli sporchi. Non poteva almeno lavarli, visto che era ad una festa?

In ogni caso l’uomo seduto davanti a me non sembrava aver esaudito la mia richiesta ma, solo un attimo dopo, dovetti rimangiarmi ogni pensiero perché con un tono stranamente cupo si decise a parlare.

« _Samantha ora è impegnata_. »

Mi prese per entrambi i polsi e dandomi un leggerlo, ma abbastanza efficace, strattone mi fece perdere l’equilibrio. Finii così seduta a cavalcioni sulle sue ginocchia e non potei fare altro che guardarlo sorpresa, senza arrivare a comprendere quale fosse il genere di aiuto che intendeva darmi.

Non sembrava il solito Benedict, il ragazzo inglese educato e divertente che conoscevo e questo mi fece pensare che forse era l’atmosfera di quella dannata festa a renderlo così.

In quel momento non ero più preoccupata di Jane. Il mio pensiero andava dritto al mio amico che, con quello strano comportamento, mi stava insospettendo.

Ogni mio pensiero, tuttavia, venne meno quando la sua mano andò ad adagiarsi sul mio collo, spingendomi verso il suo viso. Per istinto cercai di indietreggiare la testa e allontanarmi da lui, ma quando le sua labbra si posarono contro le mie rimasi totalmente paralizzata.

Sgranai gli occhi fissando i suoi limpidi ancora aperti, volendo sapere almeno il motivo di un suo atteggiamento simile.

Benedict mi stava baciando. A stampo ma era pur sempre un bacio e io non sapevo il perché. Di certo, quando avevo chiesto un aiuto, non intendevo _quel_ tipo di aiuto.

Finalmente riuscii a sciogliermi dalla mia paralisi, tuttavia non ebbi nemmeno il tempo di distanziare il viso da lui che mi stava baciando di nuovo e questa volta davvero e per bene. Con un coinvolgimento passionale tale da procurarmi brividi indescrivibili lungo tutta la spina dorsale.

Solo in quel momento socchiusi gli occhi, avendo la sensazione di avere i suoi ancora puntati su di me. C’era ben altro, ora, a riempire i miei pensieri.

Ricambiai senza saperne il motivo. Un attimo prima mi chiedevo il perché di tutto ciò e poi più nulla.

Non erano solo le nostre bocche a muoversi le une contro le altre ma la sua lingua si incontrò con la mia, senza tanti indugi, entrando tra le mie labbra.

Se avessi potuto guardare la scena da un punto di vista esterno, avrei sicuramente giudicato l’intera faccenda come qualcosa di assolutamente inopportuno e di sicuro, per il luogo e per le persone che c’erano, sconveniente.

Eppure non era quello il caso, specialmente quando Benedict mi strinse maggiormente a sé, non volendo lasciarmi fuggire.

Intenzione che, nel giro di qualche secondo, non avevo più.

Era diventato un continuo assaggiare ed allontanarsi, un meccanismo al quale sembravo non essere più in grado di rinunciare. E man mano che il bacio diventava ardimentoso io mi avvicinavo maggiormente a Benedict, quasi fosse una velata – non poi così tanto – richiesta per ricevere di più.

Le mani dell’amico inglese andarono prima a stringermi i fianchi, volendo quasi sottolineare ancora una volta che io, da quella posizione, non mi sarei dovuta muovere. E lenta la mano destra cominciò a scivolare verso il basso, raggiungendo la mia opposta coscia.

Dimenticai tutto quanto. La festa, i presenti, Jane Carter, il mio desiderio di abbandonare quel luogo.

C’eravamo solo io, Benedict e quel maledettamente eccitante bacio alla francese.

 

 

 

 

 

 

« Tesoro, sono le dieci. Devi alzarti. »

Mugugnai per un attimo, rigirandomi dall’altra parte del letto.  Ero troppo impegnata a fare dell’altro per poterlo ascoltare.

« Avanti, Sam o faremo tardi! »

A quel punto aprii gli occhi di scatto, trovandomi a fissare il comodino in mogano al lato del materasso.

Era… era un sogno.

Un dannatissimo sogno.

Mi stropicciai gli occhi prima di voltare la testa in direzione della voce che mi aveva svegliata: Tom era sulla porta della camera con quello che doveva essere il suo solito sorriso del buongiorno.

« Dai pigrona, ti ho persino preparato la colazione. Un bicchiere di latte e una brioche calda, che ne dici? »

Lo guardavo confusa, dovuto al sonno e al sogno che avevo fatto. Era ancora perfettamente limpido nella mia testa. Il suo sguardo,  il suo caldo bacio e il senso di possessione che mi aveva fatto chiaramente intendere.

Non potevo di certo restare a letto tutto il giorno, così, mentre Tom nel frattempo era uscito, mi stiracchiai appena e sbadigliando di conseguenza. « Arrivo… »

Anche perché avrei continuato a pensare a quel sogno. Come tale dovevo solo dimenticarlo, sarebbe stato più che semplice.

E poi a chi non capitava una cosa simile?

Mi issai sul letto, mettendomi seduta a gambe incrociate. Dovevo ancora riprendermi del tutto e lo capii non solo dalle palpebre pesanti ma anche dai miei sbadigli in successione.

Che strano l’inconscio, a volte.

« Ah, comunque con noi viene anche Benedict. Usiamo una macchina unica e sarà qui tra pochi minuti. »

Tom comparve all’improvviso, ritornando in camera.

Quelle parole furono la perfetta sveglia poiché sgranai gli occhi, sorpresa.

« Cosa? »

« Benedict viene qui, così ci andiamo tutti insieme con la- »

Nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase che il campanello di casa suonò, risvegliandomi ancora di più e facendomi raddrizzare la schiena di scatto.

« Ed ecco il super puntuale! »  ridacchiò leggermente e prima di andare all’entrata Tom mi raggiunse dandomi un bacio sulla fronte.

Rimasi immobile, con i pensieri che svolazzavano frenetici nella mia testa, anche quando il mio ragazzo uscì dalla camera da letto per andare ad aprire la porta all’amico appena arrivato.

Lo sentii salutare Tom con quella voce che non era più così cupa e profonda. O almeno non lo era con la stessa intensità del sogno.

“ Vai a darti una sciacquata alla faccia e risvegliati, Sam. Era solo un sogno. ” pensai scuotendo leggermente la testa, prima di alzarmi e andare in bagno. Mi infilai i pantaloni della tuta che il giorno prima avevo lasciato appoggiati sulla poltroncina che tenevamo in camera e uscii dalla stanza

E, mentre passavo per il corridoio per andare a rinfrescarmi il viso, potei sentire le loro voci ancora più nitide provenire dal piano inferiore.

« _Samantha ora è impegnata_? Perché avrei delle cose da chiederle riguardo al pezzo che mi ha inoltrato per e-mail. »

Mi focalizzai sulle prime quattro parole pronunciate da Benedict, escludendo il restante dalla mia testa.

Era solo stato un sogno.

Solamente un sogno.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Erin’s Corner:**

Sono pazza e non poco.    
Quest’idea mi è uscita da un sogno che ho fatto e che per una minima parte è stata trasportata su questo capitoletto. Non credevo, tuttavia, che sarei stata tanto coraggiosa (o demente?) da trascriverlo in qualche ore e farne una storiella.

Questo succede quando ti ritrovi a pensare a Benedict Cumberbatch e a Tom Hiddleston insieme.

Vado a nascondermi da qualche parte – per esempio tra i libri – e vi abbandono.

 

Adieu,

Erin Cleaver

 


End file.
